


Castiel's Clothing Conundrum

by laserlemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserlemon/pseuds/laserlemon
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"Destiel + Castiel borrowing the Winchesters' clothes"





	Castiel's Clothing Conundrum

Castiel looked down at his outfit and then lifted his head to meet Dean's eyes. "I don't see what is wrong with my choice of clothing, Dean." Cas spoke, confusion evident in his eyes. Dean chuckled at the angel's statement and told him again, "Cas, you wear the same thing everyday. You don't even wash it, which is kinda gross. If you want to fit in on earth you have to dress like a normal person." The angel still doesn't understand what the man means, but is obligated to do as he recommends. Cas nods once in frustration and leaves Dean. He comes back minutes later wearing a pair of loose jeans, a white t-shirt, and a drooping flannel. Dean nearly dropped his beer at the sight of Castiel. He recognizes all of the clothes as his and his brother's and his smile faltered a bit before returning with a new brightness. "Cas, what the hell are you wearing?" The hunter asks, low laughter seeping into his words. "I changed, Dean. Is that not what you wanted?" The angel spoke, looking himself over once more. Dean could hardly contain his laughter as he shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. 

 

The next time Castiel borrowed clothes from one of the Winchesters, Dean could hardly contain himself. They were about to head out on a hunt when Cas showed up wearing an outfit out of the usual. A pair of Dean's jeans, one of Deans shirts, and one of Dean's leather jackets. The hunter was speechless and his brother was laughing his head off. "Really, Cas? I think you just killed Dean by wearing that." He mumbled through his tears of amusement. "I do not see how my wardrobe could injure someone, Sam." Cas started, clearly perplexed by Sam's words. Dean shot his brother a look that said 'I will maim you while you sleep if you don't shut up" and Sam put his hands up before leaving the angel alone with his brother. Cas turned to Dean, obviously waiting for some kind of explanation as to what was wrong. Dean sighed before tearing his eyes away from Castiel and looking at the ground. "My clothes, Cas?" the hunter asked, still staring at the floor. "If my borrowing of your clothes is a problem, I can just use Sam's or get my-" Castiel began, before being cut off by Dean, "No, it's not a problem. I just, uh, like the way it looks. That's all." He coughed and kicked his feet at the ground. Cas nodded along, still confused by Dean's behavior, but understanding regardless. God, Dean thought, why does he have to look so fucking hot in leather? They stood in silence, each contemplating what to say next. Their quiet was interrupted by Sam returning to the room with a quiet cough. They both turned to the moose of a man, glad for the interruption. "Uh, guys, we should probably head out if we want to make it to California by tomorrow. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Sam said, trying to ease the tension. Dean nodded and Castiel tilted his head. "Why are you going to California?" He asked, looking back to Dean. "Just some rogue werewolf a little ways from San Francisco, nothing big." Dean said, still avoiding the angel's gaze. 

When they arrived in California, they stopped at a motel, waiting until the next night to find the werewolf. Sam said he was going out to get food, leaving his brother and the angel alone. Cas was curious as to what the man meant earlier in their conversation. "Dean, what did you mean exactly by 'I like the way it looks'? I felt that it was something personal, so I waited to mention it." Cas inquired, thinking about where the conversation could be going. "I, um, I don't know how to say this. I guess, um, I like you, Cas. More than a friend. And seeing you wear my clothes is extremely, extremely difficult for me to handle. I get it, you probably only see me as a friend, and that's cool. 'Cause I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all, right?" Dean rambled, wringing his hands together, "God, I am getting too old to be doing this." He finished, lifting his head to view Castiel. The angel was studying him to see what to say next and before he could realize what he was doing, he was in front of the dirty blond hunter. He gazed at the man sitting on the bed before him and reached his hands to either side of his neck. Dean was about to say something when Castiel pulled their faces closer and pressed their lips together. Dean responded instantly, kissing back and placing his hands on the angel's waist. The lip-lock intensified as Dean dragged his tongue across Castiel's bottom lip, which was accepted by him gratefully. Cas slid his hands to the sides of Dean's face and stroked along his stubble. The hunter pulled back for air, his grip still tight on Cas' waist. "You should wear my clothes more often." Dean breathed, smile playing at his lips. Castiel smirked at the sentiment, pressing his forehead against the other's. They stayed like that, Cas between Dean's legs with foreheads pressed together, for moments before being interrupted. Sam came into the room, bags of fast food in hand, smirking at the sight. "You two finally got your shit together, I see." Sam spoke while setting food on the table. Dean and Cas just blushed and glanced awkwardly at each other. Yeah, Dean decided, Cas borrowing his clothes wasn't such a problem.


End file.
